my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maruchi Hitto
Maruchi Hitto is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Maruchi has blonde hair and yellow eyes. Gallery Front Shot Maruchi Hitto.png Maruchi Hitto.png|Character Sheet Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Currently Maruchi can break the bones of people with average durability with a Multi of 25 when using punches, kicks or headbutts. Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Bone Durability: Currently Maruchi's bones can endure the recoil of a Multi up to 50 in a single use and 75 in cumulative uses. High Endurance: Average Reflexes: High Pain Tolerance: Maruchi can endure hurting his own bones with his quirk and keep fighting. As well when he breaks his bones and hurt them further by continuing to use his quirk. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Multi-Hit_Strike Multi-Hit Strike]: Allows Maruchi to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch. Techniques Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a multi of 5 to 20. Bone Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a Multi of 25 in an attempt to break their bone. Dash Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5, which results in him gaining swift dash in his chosen direction. Jump Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5 to jump into the air. Dashing Punch Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5 at his target and then punches the target with a Multi of 5 to 20. Due to the power of the dash, the power of the punch is increased. If used with a Multi of 25, he calls it Dashing Bone Breaker. Sword Breaker: Maruchi uses a Multi of 5 to 20 in both his arms and hits something or someone with his sword. Super Moves Head Breaker: Maruchi does a headbutt with a Multi of 25. Mega Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a Multi of 50. Mega Sword Breaker: Maruchi uses a Multi of 50 in both his arms and hits something or someone with his sword. Teleport Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10. It results in him seemingly teleporting in his chosen direction with about a range of 10 feet per 10 Multi's. What actually is happening is it causes Maruchi to move at a vanishing speed. Teleport Punch Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10 to 20. It results in him seemingly teleporting through his opponent while dealing them a powerful punch. Teleport Sword Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10 to 20 and uses a Multi of 5 to 20 in both his arms. It results in him seemingly teleporting through his opponent while dealing them an enhanced Multi enhanced sword slash. Air Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the air by using a Multi of at least 25. It results in Maruchi jumping several meters off the air. Other Author Note: Although Maruchi can output speed on par or surpassing a 5 in speed via his Teleport Breaker technique, he can only move in a straight line with it, and he can't output this level of speed too many times before breaking his legs. The same type of problems are why his Power is not a 4 or 5. Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * Multi Sword V1: A blunt-bladed sword that was designed to be compatible with his quirk. It is extremely durable, seemingly impossible to break. When Maruchi uses a Multi on one of his arms while holding the sword, the Quirk's is applied to the sword's blade, making it hit the same amount of times that Maruchi used on his arm, although Maruchi still takes the regular amount of recoil in that arm. Maruchi can combine the Multi's of both his arms on the sword in order to use higher Multi's with it without damaging one of his arms too much. Maruchi can use this capability of the sword to surpass his limit of 64 through his sword by using Multi's on both his arms that cumulatively equal more than his limit. There is a button Maruchi can press on the sword handle that makes his hands stick to the handle, making it easier on Maruchi to hold on to the sword when using higher Multi's. * Multi Sword V2: An upgraded Multi Sword. It multiplies the Multi used with the sword by 1.5x. * Gloves and Forearm Guards: They give his forearms some defense and if he breaks his arms, they compress to hold his bones in place, allowing him to keep fighting and even keep fighting with that arm as well although it's extremely painful. V1 Multi Sword.png|V1 Multi Sword V2 Multi Sword.png|V2 Multi Sword Battles Trivia * His look and his sword's look are from this link, I do not own it/them. * Maruchi adds Super, Mega and Max, respectively to the front of his techniques depending on the Multi he uses. 25 for Super, 50 for Mega, and 64 for Max. Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe